User blog:SPARTAN 119/Cliff Hudson (Dead Rising) vs Takao Hayama (Mirai Nikki)
Cliff Hudson, the machete-wielding Vietnam Veteran destabilized by a zombie apocalypse. VS Takao Hayama, the serial killer who became part of a battle royale to become a god WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Cliff Hudson Cliff Hudson was Vietnam War veteran living in the fictional city of Willamette, Colorado, who, during a zombie outbreak, witnessed the death of his daughter at the hands of the undead and flashed back to the war. Cliff armed himself with a machete and numerous pipe bombs and took several survivors as "prisoners of war". Cliff mistook photojournalist Frank West for Viet Cong and attacked him. West killed Cliff in self defense. Shortly before his death, Cliff came to his senses and a explained how he went insane after witnessing his daughter's death and apologizes for his actions, giving Frank the keys to room where his hostages were being held. Takao Hayama Takao Hayama was teacher turned serial killer in the city of Sakaurami, Japan before he was approached by a mysterious entity named Deus Ex Machina, claiming to be the "God of Space and Time", and placed in a battle to become a god, the successor of the current god, who was dying. Deus gives Hayama a "future diary", a modified cell phone given to him by Deus which can predict his certain aspects of his future, in Hayama's case, how his victim will try to escape, but says nothing on how they will fight back. Like all "diary holders", if the diary is destroyed, Hayama. Hayama used a large Bowie-style hunting knife for his kills. Hayama wears a a bullet and blast resistant jacket that provides protection from small caliber rounds and some protection from explosive blasts, as seen in his fight with Minene Uryuu. Uryuu escapes by disabling Hayama with a flashbang, and is later killed by Yukituru Amano, who hits him with a thrown dart to his "future diary". =Weapons= Blades Machete (Cliff) Cliff's primary weapon is a large machete. The weapon appears to be about 18 inches long. Cliff preferred attacks with the weapon both for rapid slashing attacks, and lethal thrusting attacks to the chest. Large Bowie Knife (Hayama) Takao Hayama uses large knife to kill his victims. The weapon is Bowie-style hunting knife with a blade of about fourteen inches. 119's Edge Cliff's Machete for its greater reach. Special Weapons Pipe Bomb (Cliff) A pipe bomb is a crude improvised grenade consisting on of a metal pipe filled with explosives and sealed with two endcaps. Cliff's pipe bombs have a fuse of similar length to a grenade, about 3-4 seconds. Bullet/Blast resistant Jacket (Takao) Hayama's coat and mask are made of a bullet and blast resistant material. For the purposes of this match, it will be able to protect against shrapnel and blast waves from distant explosions of Cliff's pipe bombs, but Hayama will sustain injury if the device detonates less than about ten feet away. The jacket will not be resistant to machete attacks. Hayama's head and lower body will still be vulnerable as they are not covered by the jacket. 119's Edge Even, the jacket can partially protect against the pipe bombs, but the pipe bombs can still kill Hayama if they get close of if the shrapnel hits an unprotected area, or his "future diary". =X-Factors= Quantifiable Non-Quantifiable *If Takao's "future diary"/cell phone is destroyed, he will die instantly. Notes Battle end February 15th. =Battle= Takao Hayama walked into a home improvement store, having slashed his way through countless zombies with his Bowie Knife. Hanging on the ceiling of the store, Takao could see numerous decapitated zombies hanging from the cieling. Suddenly, a voice rang out. "Name and rank, soldier", the voice said. Takao turned to see a man in bloodstained clothing, armed with a machete with a bloody blade, and several pipe bombs at his side. "You can't tell me, can you", Cliff Hudson said, "Because your Viet Cong." Takao raised his knife into an aggressive position and ran at Hudson. Cliff blocked the attack, and took a swing with his machete, only for Takao to jump backwards and attempt to thrust his knife at him. The attack grazed Cliff's side. Cliff retreated behind a shelf, with Takao in chase. Takao turned the corner and found... no one. Takao got out his "future diary". The diary said "3:30 pm, September 21, 2xxx, corner victim on top of shelf and cut his throat". Takao began to climb up the shelves, however, as he was about half way up, something landed below him, a pipe bomb. The pipe bomb exploded, knocking over the shelving unit and injuring Takao. Takao crawled out from the shelving unit. His "future diary" read "Victim enters ductwork under floor, corner him against a went, killing him by stabbing him in the heart." Cliff Hudson, meanwhile, climbed out of ductwork and spotted Takao, who had just crawled out of the vent. Cliff lunged at Takao and stabbed him in the chest with his machete, before he pulled the blade out of the wound. Takao's diary now read "DEAD END". For good measure, Cliff stuck a pipe bomb into the chest wound and lit the fuse. A few seconds later, Takao Hayama's torso disappeared in a red mist. WINNER: Cliff Hudson Category:Blog posts